Fire and Ice
by 105maddie105
Summary: A curse is put into motion for Lillian, princess of the Kingdom of Agraelian. As she gets older (and burns down more than enough castles), she goes to Arendelle to get help from Queen Elsa. But, will The Snow Queen be able to help the Fire Princess? After all, they are opposites. Anna x Krisoff, maybe OC x OC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

"Lillian? Lillian, where are you?"daddy called out, looking under the bed. I giggled and ran out of my room, looking for a place to hide. I ran down the hall and entered a random room. At least I thought it was a random room. There was a huge fireplace that was constantly burning. I watched the fire, forgetting the world.

"Reach for it."a voice in my mind whispered. I walked up to the fireplace and gazed at the fire. It danced before my eyes, creating pictures of dances and balls. A girl and a boy kissed.

"Reach for it."the voice said, a bit louder. I reached for the pretty fire when daddy opened the door.

"Lill...Lillian, no!"he said, reaching out for me. But, I was consumed in dancing flames. I heard crackling and I fell on the floor.

When I woke up, I was in my bed, my father holding my hand. He smiled when he saw me waking up.

"Hey darling. How do you feel?"he said, rubbing the back of my hand. I smiled.

"What happened daddy?"I asked. He sighed.

"Darling ,that was dark fire. A witch put it there for you to find."he said. I didn't quite understand but as I got older, I quickly realized what this was. It was a curse.


	2. Lillian

I gazed at burning castle, sighing in disbelief. I rubbed off the number on my hand and wrote a zero. Zero days without an accident. I turned around when I felt a familiar hand on shoulder.

"I'm so sorry daddy."I said, hugging him tight. He chuckled.

"It's alright Lillian my darling. We can rebuild the castle."he said, gesturing to the stone that has been on stand by.

"Any casualties?"I asked. He shook his head and I smiled in relief.

"Dad, it's getting harder to control it."I said, rubbing my hand, showing him the sparks.

"Sparks? That's new."he said. I nodded and watched the workers pull the rocks up the hill to the castle. I sighed. I hated making them work so hard. This was the third time this year. I was thoroughly depressed.

"Well, don't worry darling. You're going on tour this summer to visit your potential suitors."he said, pulling on a list. It literally had like six names. I sighed in frustration and the floor started burning. I groaned as dad started to stomp it out.

"Calm down."he said. I nodded and sat down, counting to ten. Deep breaths. Relax.

"Dad, I need to get away to control my powers before I meet any suitors."I told him seriously. He looked at me and sighed.

"Let's get your bags packed."he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Where am I going?"I asked.

"Arendelle."he replied.


	3. Elsa

"Queen Elsa?"the page said, standing at the door. Anna, Kristoff, and I were having lunch with Olaf and Sven. I looked up from the table and excused myself.

"Yes?"I asked. The page bowed and handed me a formal note. I read it over. Princess Lillian from the Kingdom of Agraelian? Her name didn't sound familiar. Was she at my coronation? Was she at Anna's and Kristoff's engagement announcement? Who was this girl?

"Anna, do we know a girl named Lillian?"I asked. Anna seemed puzzled for a moment, contemplating names and faces.

"Not that I know of. Why?"she asked. I looked at the note and handed it to her. She scanned it.

"The Kingdom of Agraelian? I've never heard of it."she said, passing it to Kristoff who had to read it to Olaf and Sven. I nodded. Even the kingdom didn't sound remotely familiar. Were we allies with them?

"Excuse me. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Enjoy the lunch."I said, excusing myself. Anna nodded in understanding. But, she was always happy when her and Kristoff had a chance to be alone. Olaf followed me.

"Where are we going?"he said excitedly. I chuckled. He was always amusing.

"Just the library."I replied.

"Yay! Wait...what's a library?"he asked. I giggled. Always entertaining.

"Kingdom of Agraelin. It's even lower on the map then the Southern Isles. But, we are allies with them. We trade them ice and trees and they trade us boats and stone."I said when I came back for dinner. I pointed to this tiny island on the map. You almost needed a magnifying glass to see it.

"Oh. Well, at least she's an ally."Anna said. She was slowly but surely maturing. It was very weird. But, I knew that childish Anna was just waiting to come out and play. She mostly showed that side to Kristoff or when she was alone. I knew that she thought she had to mature around me when truth was she didn't. I preferred free spirited Anna over the mature one.

"Yeah."Kristoff said between mouthfuls of mouth. I have to stifle back a giggle. He was slowly learning royalty etiquette. Apparently, they haven't hit table manners yet.

"The king, King Daniel, grew up with dad while they were still princes. He had a daughter, Princess Lillian."I said, sitting down.

"Her mother?"Anna asked. I shook my head and she seemed sad.

"So, she's coming to stay for a while?"Kristoff asked.

"Yes. I've already approved it."I said, smiling to myself. It felt great to know that I wasn't alone. But, she had the curse of fire. Could I help her control fire, when I control ice?


	4. Lillian-Arendelle

Lillian came out of the haul of the ship, looking around at Arendelle. She was giddy with excitement. She buzzed between the two sides of the ship, gazing at the beautiful mountains and the crystal clear water and the kingdom itself. She watched the kingdom come closer and closer as the boat approached the docks.

"Lillian, act dignified."daddy said as a maid put his crown on. He was here to introduce me to the royal family. I sighed and straightened my dress.

It was a green underdress with a green overdress with a flowery gold pattern. I wore long green sleeves with gold fabrics wrapped around my triceps. My chambermaid and advisor, Karoline, fixed the gold puffy things on my shoulders and tightened the red belt that was wrapped around my waist. She pulled out my gold gloves and helped me slip them on. She had to stand on her tip toes to rearrange my crown among my red locks. She shivered when our eyes locked. I sighed. The dark fire had drastically changed my features. I used to have blonde hair and brown eyes. But, now, I have red hair the color of blood and eyes as yellow as the sun.

Father smiled and hugged me when he saw me.

"You look beautiful darling."he said, looking over what I was wearing. It was the country's colors. He was in similar colors, with a green long sleeves under shirt and a golden over shirt with green spirals covering the outsides. I rearranged his medals on around his neck and placed his silver crown on his head. The maid put his purple cape on his shoulder as I stared out at the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"Are you nervous?"he asked as the maid fixed with blonde beard. He was the one with the blonde hair and brown eyes. We didn't even look remotely related. But, I was his daughter. I smiled.

"Nope. I'm excited to finally learn to control my powers."I said excitedly. I saw the castle gates open and the royal family approach as our boat began to dock. I hoped I didn't seem overdressed.

"Good."he said, kissing my head. We docked and the stairs were lowered. Father started down the stairs as the royal family came up. I followed behind him, watching my step. I gasped when I saw the royal family.

The first princess was in a gorgeous baby blue dress that looked like it was made of snowflakes. She had a little gold crown on her head and had an intimidating look around her.

The second princess was in a dark blue underdress with a white overdress that darken to yellow at the bottom. She had a small silver crown that matched the queens. And then there was a boy. He was dressed in all black, except for a green overshirt. I was confused. Father seemed confused too.

"Princess Elsa?"he asked. The only in the baby blue dressed seemed taken back and looked back at her sister.

"Umm...it's Queen Elsa."she said, introducing herself. I was in shock. She was incredibly young. Father started stumbling.

"Oh! I beg your pardon, your majesty. I-i-i just assumed that your father was still ruling."father said. The girls seemed saddened.

"Yes. I'm afraid that they are now both deceased."Queen Elsa said as we began to walk to her castle.

"I'm sorry for your lost."father said. I fell back behind them as they discussed arrangements.

"Hi! I'm Princess Anna."the other girl introduced herself to me. I smiled.

"I'm Princess Lillian of Agrealian."I said as we walked behind them. The girl seemed very happy and hyper as she greeted the townspeople. It was like she just wanted to be a kid again. The boy cleared his throat.

"Oh! This is Kristoff, my fiance."she said, pulling him close to her.

"Oh. Well, congratulations."I said, smiling at the sight of the two of them. They were adorable.

"Are you a prince as well?"I asked. They laughed and I felt my hands and face turn hot.

"No. I'm afraid not. I'm an ice harvester. Just a normal everyday townsperson."he said. Anna elbowed him.

"He's just being modest. He's in charge of everything dealing with ice."Anna said. I nodded.

"So, do you like chocolate?"she asked. I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"What's chocolate?"I asked. She gasped and her mouth fell open.

"What?! You've never heard of chocolate?!"she said a bit too loudly. I could feel my hands turning hotter. Queen Elsa and father looked back at us.

"Well, no. I'm sorry."I said, blushing a lot. I looked down to see my gloves burning in my hands. I sighed. Another pair of gloves. Ruined. Elsa was looking at me up and down, smiling to herself.

"You must try some!"Anna said, pulling me ahead to the castle. Kristoff followed, leaving father and Elsa to business. I gasped as we came to the courtyard of the castle. It was an ice rink. In the middle of summer.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"a walking snowman said as Anna pulled me across the ice. I screamed in surprise and fire appeared in my hand, unfreezing the ice sculpture/fountain. Anna pulled me inside and shut the door behind her.

"Wow! That was great! Can you do that again?"Olaf asked. I clenched my fist and waited for the fire to go away. Relax. Calm down. I opened my hands and sighed. I haven't been here five minutes and I'm already wrecking stuff.

"What happened to the ice sculpture?"Elsa said as she came into the courtroom. I groaned and began banging my head against the wall. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Her powers are getting harder to control. Every little emotion seems to trigger it to some degree."daddy explained to Queen Elsa. She nodded and Anna came back in with a tray of little brown things.

"Here. Try this one."she said, handing it to me. I popped it in my mouth. It melted almost instantly into a wonderful taste sensation.

"Delicious."I said as Anna gazed at me expectantly.

"Yay!"she said, putting the tray beside me.

"Where is she staying?"Karoline asked, carrying my bag.

"Anna, can you show her maid to Lillian's room?"Elsa asked.

"Oh! Of course."she said, helping Karoline up the stairs. That left me alone with Queen Elsa and father.

"Show me what you can do."Queen Elsa said, bringing me to the middle of the room.

"You want me to burn everything?"I asked, a bit skeptical. She looked around and nodded.

"Yes. We can't have that."she said, twirling her hands around. In a minute, she had the courtroom covered in ice. I was in shock. She could control it so well.

"There we go. Now, you'll only melt everything."she said, dusting snowflakes off her shoulder. I stood there, mouth agape. It was beautiful.

"Now, just let go."she told me with a smile. I smiled back and watched as her and father went to her throne.

"Let it go?"I asked. Elsa nodded to me. I stood there, unsure of what to do. How do you let go? I sighed and rubbed my hands together, creating sparks. I took a spark between my fingers and created that into a full grown flame, shaping it into a person. Then, I took that person and made it into multiple people. They started dancing around the courtroom, melting the ice as they went. Then, I collected all the flame people and formed it into a miniature castle. I then supersaturated the castle with more flames to make it bigger. Then, I wanted to make it smaller but the flames wouldn't stop.

"Stop!"I yelled at them, pulling my hands out of the castle doors. Elsa stood up from her throne and summoned her ice powers. It just turned to steam when it hit the fire.

"Lillian!"father yelled at me as I tried to contain it. I put my hands into the castle and breathed in, trying to calm down. It didn't work. The castle kept growing and growing.

"I can't! I can't!"I yelled. Elsa groaned and summoned all her strength. She put on the fire as I sat on the floor. She stood over me and smiled.

"Good job."she said. I smiled too, tears in my eyes. She looked back at my father.

"I can work with her."she said.

**Author's Note: Since I suck at describing things, if you wanna get a better picture of what everyone is wearing, here's a link. file/d/0B5mleNAn0VzvM3E3RTdwbGYxcUE/edit?usp=sharing**


	5. Elsa-Library

I sat in my study, putting documents together for a new trading system for the Kingdom of Agrealian. King Daniel went on a journey, finding suitors for Lillian and catching up with his fellow diplomats. I sighed. What was I gonna do with her? I feared that it might be too late to train her. She's two years younger than Anna, a mere 14. But, the curse has been growing exponentially since she was young. I sighed and went to the library, trying to find a book on curses.

"Dark fire is from the pyre of a witch or a mythical being. To make dark fire, the creator must sacrifice part of a mythical beasts soul into a pyre heated to an insane temperature. It has the ability to possess humans or animals if they fall subject to the fire persuasiveness. Once the fire has entered it's host..."I read, leaving off the end.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad, huh?"Lillian said, making me jump in surprise. I didn't even know she was there.

"You sneaked up on me."I said, shutting the book. She shrugged and sat across the table from me, putting her book and candlestick down on the table.

"So, you're dying?"I asked. She shook her head.

"No. Not yet. According to some experts, I'm supposed to hit my prime around my 40s. But, the more I use my powers at this moment, the more they grow. But, once I hit 40 and up, when I use my powers, I start to decay, like a typical fire place."she said, gesturing to the library's fireplace, which was burning logs, making the library warm and cozy.

"For example, around two in the morning, the fire will have decayed to nothing but embers."she said, gazing at it sadly. I looked at her. She may have been only 14 but she was extremely mature for her age. Then again, she was an only child and she had been raised to one day take the throne of Agrealian. I felt genuinely sorry for her. But, there was something else about her I couldn't figure out. She seemed sorta like a kid in that her father never wanted to strip her of her childhood. She seemed...free.

"And, when will you..."I asked.

"My I turn 60. Or 65, depending on how much I use my powers."she said. I sighed. Of course.

"That's unfair."I said.

"Not really. Sixty years is a lot longer than some people get to live. Of course, I'm acceptable to diseases, war, famine, and everything else that could kill you. But, if I survive that, sixty is a nice ripe age."she said, cracking open the book she had brought, scanning a map. We sat in silence. I felt bad for her.

I sat in my room, pacing around. How was I supposed to train Lillian? Do I tell her my trusty motto that my father taught me? But, her father didn't really discipline her when it came to her powers. He let her run free. She had to self discipline herself. Could I reach out to her and train her to control her emotions?

"Good morning!"Anna said cheerfully. She was a morning person. The rest of us? Not so much. Lillian sat in her chair, reading her book and eating her breakfast. Apparently, she loved books. Which was good because no one used the library. Anna really didn't like to read and I was unsure if Kristoff could read.

"Good morning!"Olaf said in front of his bowl of steaming oatmeal. I smiled. At least two people were happy.

"I got our whole day planned Lillian. I gonna take you all around the kingdom, shopping and playing game and all sorts of fun stuff. Then, for lunch, we're gonna go eat lunch among the mountains and then..."Anna said, pulling out a list. Lillian and Kristoff seemed a bit worried.

"She's coming to train with me after lunch Anna."I said, cutting her off. She sat there with her mouth hanging open mid sentence then she took out a pen and edited her list.

"Then, we're gonna go down to the docks and eat a wonderful dinner at this seaside dinner."she said, crossing some stuff off the list. I smiled and I saw Lillian suppress a giggle. Kristoff kissed her cheek and Olaf raised his hand.

"Yes, Olaf?"I asked.

"Can we build a snowman? I need a friend."he said. I smiled. Of course we can.


	6. Lillian- Training

"I don't understand. I get that we're pretty isolated but we would have heard of a whole kingdom frozen over."I said at lunch.

"Well, don't you think we would have heard of a girl with fire powers?"Anna said. She had a point.

"But, your kingdoms are allies. Shouldn't we know about each other wear abouts?"Kristoff asked. Another good point. It just wasn't adding up. I never liked politics. It's seemed a bit pointless and mundane, what with all the arguing and yelling and fighting. Dad never liked politics either.

"Yeah. Something's wrong."Elsa agreed. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Did something happen between our dads?"I asked the two sisters.

"I don't think so. It's obviously some sort of treaty of something."Elsa suggested.

"A treaty to keep news from each other? Sounds a bit strange." Kristoff said.

"This hurts my brain. Oh, wait, I don't have a brain."Olaf said, making us all laugh. I picked at my food. I wasn't looking forward to training.

"I don't want to melt him."I said defiantly, looking at Marshmellow.

"You won't be melting him. You'll be melting what he throws at you."Elsa informed me. Great. Now she tells me.

"How does this help me?"I asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna freeze the courtroom, so you have to confine it without burning anything."she said. Made sense, although it seemed a bit pointless. Would this really work?

"Ready, set, go!"Elsa said quickly, throwing a snowball at Marshmellow. He roared and sent an ice spike my way. I held out my hands and flames came pouring out. The ice spike melted and I managed to put the fire out. But, now, Marshmellow stepped up his game, sending ice spike after ice spike without fail.

"They're coming too fast!"I screamed, running out the courtroom.

"Lillian!"Elsa yelled after me. My hands and hair were on fire and everything was burning. Not again. Not again. No.

I kept running until I was in the woods outside of Arendelle. I sat on a tree stump and cried. Why couldn't I control this? Why was this power so hard to control?

I sat in the woods, trying to get away from it all. I didn't want to see anyone. Not Olaf or Anna or Kristoff or anyone. I also didn't want to see Elsa. Especially not her. I didn't hate her. I was just stressed and she wasn't helping much.

I walked around and found a small cottage. I looked inside. Abandoned. How convenient. I opened the door and walked inside. It was cozy and I liked it a lot. I sat on the rinky bed. It was actually comfortable. I laid down and fell asleep, enjoying a mid afternoon nap.


End file.
